Ai Shiteru
by Pani-chan
Summary: Ich freue mich schon auf heute Abend, du dich auch?" Unter Wasser ergriff sie seine Hand und machte eine halbe Drehung, TK tat es ihr gleich. "Ja. Es wird bestimmt Spaß machen." Außzug aus Chap 5
1. Part 1 Neue Gefühle

**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir... Charactere sind alle aus Digimon oder Detektiv Conan...

**Story:** Kari und TK treffen sich nach einigen Jahren zufällig wieder und sehen den jeweils anderen in einem anderen Licht. Doch da ist ja auch noch Davis, dem die neuen Gefühle zwischen TK und Kari gar nicht gefallen...

**„Ai shiteru!"**

Part 1

„Und, alles aufgebaut? Hier ist das Wasser!"Ran Mori, ein 18jähriges Mädchen mit langen, braunen Haaren stand jetzt neben dem Zelt, was ihr beiden Freundinnen aufgebaut hatten. „Ja, müssen nur noch die Schlafsäcke rein."Ein kleineres Mädel mit braunen, schulterlangen Haaren und geheimnisvollen braunen Augen hatte Ran geantwortet, Hikari Yagami. „Na, dann können wir ja jetzt auf Jungsuche gehen!"„Na, dann geht mal. Ich hab ja 'nen Freund."„Mensch Ran! Du kannst doch wenigsten mitkommen. Musst dir ja keinen aussuchen."„Na gut, überredet Sonoko." Sonoko grinste. Sie war genauso alt wie Ran und ging mit ihr in eine Klasse.

Als erstes liefen sie zum Nachbarzelt und baten die Besitzer, auf ihr Zelt aufzupassen. Dann spazierten sie den Berg hinunter in den Ort. Sie machten Urlaub am Pazifischen Ozean, etwa drei Fahrstunden (mit dem Auto) von Tokio entfernt. „So, wohin gehen wir jetzt?"Hikari sah sich in der kleinen Ladenstraße um, in der sie sich befanden. „Das überlass mal uns Kari. Wir haben damit schon mehr Erfahrung."Sonoko lief zielstrebig auf eine kleine Kneipe zu und öffnete die Tür. Sie war vollkommen leer, bis auf zwei, drei alte Knacker, die hinter der Bar saßen und sich bestimmt schon das 10. Bier hinter kippten. Schnell verließen die drei Mädchen den verqualmten Raum wieder. „Na das ging ja wohl voll in die Hose!", grinste Kari. Auch Ran konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ach ja, wo würdet ihr denn hier in diesem Kaff hingehen?"„Mensch, bleib doch mal auf dem Teppich. Wir haben es doch nicht so gemeint!"Ran sah ihre beste Freundin an. Diese entschuldigte sich und sie setzten ihre Suche nach Boys fort. „Leute, da vorne ist ein Café. Wollen wir uns da nicht erst mal hinsetzten und 'nen Eis essen?"„Es ist fast 20 Uhr, Kari! Um diese Zeit ist man doch kein Eis mehr!"„Also ich kann auch um Mitternacht Eis essen", verteidigte sich Hikari. „Na gut, weil du es bist!"„Danke Ran! Ich lad euch auch ein."Die drei Freundinnen setzten sich an einen Tisch, der sich außerhalb des Cafés befand. Sonoko und Ran bestellten sich je einen Bananensplit und Hikari ließ sich ein Erdbeereis bringen. Langsam schleckten sie ihr Eis und sahen auf die Straße, wo ab und zu eine Gruppe Jugendlicher lang schlenderte. „Wo die wohl alle hingehen?"„Hier gibt es anscheinend doch noch etwas, wo sich junge Leute wie wir treffen."„Sieht ganz danach aus."Sonoko hatte ihr Eis noch nicht ganz aufgegessen, als ihr eine kleine Gruppe ins Auge fiel: „Seht mal da drüben! Der mit den braunen abstehenden Haaren ist doch süß, oder nicht?"Ihre beiden Freundinnen folgten ihrem Blick und plötzlich sprang Kari auf und begann zu rufen: „Tai! Hier drüben!"Der große Junge mit den ‚abstehenden Haaren' wie Sonoko ihn bezeichnet hatte blickte in Richtung Eiscafé und erkannte, wer ihn gerufen hatte. Er steuerte nun Direkt auf Hikari, Sonoko und Ran zu. „Kari! Was machst du denn hier?"„Urlaub und du?"„Auch. Mensch, da sieht man sich erst vor zwei Wochen und unterhält sich nicht im geringsten darüber, was man in den Ferien macht. Wie lange bist du schon hier?"„Heute angekommen. Und du?" „Gestern. Sag mal, wen hast du da eigentlich in deiner Begleitung?" Erst jetzt hatte Taichi Yagami, Hikari Yagami's Bruder, mitbekommen, dass seine Schwester nicht alleine am Tisch saß. „Darf ich vorstellen: Das sind Ran und Sonoko. Ran, Sonoko, dass ist mein großer Bruder Tai."Sie reichten sich die Hände. „Freut mich euch kennen zu lernen."„Sag mal Taichi. Wen hast du eigentlich da im Schlepptau?"Kari warf jetzt den Blick auf die Jungs und Mädchen, die hinter Tai standen. Bei einem blieb ihr Blick haften. Ein junger Typ, etwa 10 cm größer als sie selbst mit kurzen blonden Haaren und tiefblauen Augen. Der ist ja süß!", fuhr es ihr durch den Sinn. Der Junge blickte in ihr Richtung und lächelte. Hat der gerade mich angesehen? Ach Quatsch! Der hat bestimmt zu Ran geschaut! „Das soll wohl ein Scherz ein Kari!"Hikari riss ihre Augen von dem Jungen los und sah wieder ihren Bruder an. „Wieso?"„Erkennst du sie wirklich nicht wieder?"„Warte mal."Wieder sah das Mädchen zu den 7 Gestalten hinter Taichi und wieder blieb sie an dem Jungen mit den kurzen blonden Haaren hängen. Sie zwang sich den Blick von ihm abzuwenden und schaute weiter die Reihe entlang. Wieder an Tai gewandt meinte sie dann: „Ne, keine Ahnung."„Na gut, dann werde ich sie euch jetzt vorstellen."Er begann bei dem Jungen, der rechts hinter ihm stand. Er war so groß wie Tai und hatte blonde, mit Gel versehende Haare. Außerdem hatte er, dunkelblaue Augen. „Das ist, wie du dich vielleicht gleich erinnern wirst Kari, Yamato Ishida."„Matt? Ne, oder. Warte Tai dann sind das ..."Sie sah nun auf das Mädchen, das neben Yamato stand. Und endlich, nach genauerem hinsehen erkannte Hikari sie und stellte sie Sonoko und Ran vor. „Miyako Inoue, auch Yolei genannt." „Super, du erinnerst dich ja doch."Taichi begann laut Beifall zu klatschen. „Hör auf du Idiot", beschwerte sich seine Schwester und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Na los, mach weiter."Aufmunternd stoß Tai Kari an. „Hör auf mich zu ärgern!"„Ich bin Ken Ichijouji", sagte der Junge, der neben Yolei stand um den Geschwisterstreit zu unterbrechen. Ken hatte blaue Haare, die ihm tief ins Gesicht hingen. Seine blauschwarzen Augen strahlten ein Gefühl der Wärme aus. „Das ist Izumi Koushirou. Spitzname Izzy."Kari deutete auf einen etwas kleineren Jungen, der aber immer noch größer als sie selbst war. Er hatte kurze rötliche Haare. „Das hier ist dann Jou Kido, genannt Joe."Der größte der Jungen schüttelte den Mädchen die Hand. Er war etwas tolpatschig und besaß eine Brille. „Dann bist du ...", doch Hikari hielt inne. Wer war der Typ? „TK?", fragte sie leise. „Der Junge nickte und sage dann an Sonoko und Ran gewandt: „ Ich bin Takeru Takaishi. Freut mich euch kennenzulernen. Und das hier ist .."„Ich kann mich selber vorstellen!"„Sorry Davis, war nicht so gemeint."„Ich bin Daisuke Motomiya. Meine Freunde nennen mich Davis."„Wo hattet ihr denn vor hinzugehen?"Sonoko sah die Gruppe fragend an. „Wir wollten eigentlich runter zum Strand und ein kleines Lagerfeuer machen. Wollt ihr nicht mitkommen?"„Gerne", antwortete Ran auf Matts Frage. Schnell bezahlte Kari die Eis und gemeinsam gingen die 11 hinunter zum Strand. Sie ist richtig hübsch geworden. Ihre Augen sind so geheimnisvoll und schön. Momentmal Takeru! Was denkst du da eigentlich! Sie ist doch nur eine Sandkastenfreundin, mehr nicht! Anderseits so ein schönes Mädchen wie sie habe ich noch nie gesehen. Ach komm TK, hör auf zu spinnen! Takeru Takaishi blickte verstohlen zu Kari rüber und bemerkte nicht, dass sie das selbe tat. Das soll wirklich Takeru sein? Er wirkt so erwachsen. Ihm liegen bestimmt Tausende von Mädchen zu Füßen. Ob er schon eine Freundin hat? Was interessiert mich das eigentlich? Er ist ein alter Kumpel, mehr nicht! Trotzdem konnte sie ihren Blick nicht von ihm abwenden, bis: „Kari! Wie geht es dir eigentlich."Das war Davis. „Och, ganz gut."„Auf welche Schule gehst du denn inzwischen?"„Auf die Obdava Elemantary. Und du?"„ich gehe zusammen mit Ken und Yolei auf die Sentai Elemantary."„Davis, Kari, TK. Wo bleibt ihr?"Ohne das sie es mitbekommen hatten waren die drei langsamer geworden. Sie rannten zu den anderen vor. „Weißt du was wir gerade festgestellt haben?", fragte Ran ihre 16jährige Freundin Hikari. „Nein, woher."„Stimmt, du hast dich ja gerade mit dem Typen dort vergnügt."„Was soll das denn jetzt heißen. Daisuke ist einfach nur 'nen alter Kumpel, mehr nicht!"Kari sah Sonoko empört an. „Das sah eben aber ganz anders aus. Ich glaube nämlich, der steht auf dich."Sonoko grinste. „Ich weiß, zumindest war er früher in mich verknallt! Aber ich kann diese Gefühle nicht erwidern!", und an Ran gewandt fuhr sie fort, „Du wolltest mir gerade etwas erzählen."„Äh, ach ja. Taichi hat mir gerade erzählt, dass er zusammen mit Shinichi Fußball spielt."„Aha. Das wusste ja nicht mal ich."„Woher auch! Er wusste ja nicht das du ihn kennst."Stimmt auch wieder."„Jedenfalls meinte er das mein kleiner ‚Conan übermorgen auch Anreisen würde." „Klasse! Dann sind wir zu zwölft!"„Ja, ich find's auch cool. Ach, übrigens Kari. Du hast vorhin den einen Jungen da so angestarrt."Das letzte sagte sie etwas leiser, so das Sonoko sie nicht hören konnte. „Äh, was? Wen?"„Na, diesen TK, oder wie er hieß."„Ach hab ich das? Ist mir nicht bewusst", log Hikari. Sie waren jetzt am Strand angekommen und suchten sich eine geeignete Stelle fürs Lagerfeuer. Als sie eine gefunden hatten, holten TK, Davis, Ken, Tai und Izzy Decken aus ihren Rucksäcken. „Ähm, wo sollen wir uns hinsetzten?" „Hikari, du kannst dich doch mit auf meine Decke setzen, wenn du willst", sagte Takeru leise, doch Kari hörte ihn. „Dankeschön."Warum habe ich jetzt gestottert? Bin ich denn vollkommen bescheuert? Er hat mir doch nur angeboten, auf seiner decke zu sitzen. Oh man, was ist bloß mit mir los! Seit wir auf Tai getroffen sind, benehme ich mich voll daneben. Kari schlug sich an den Kopf. „Was hast du Schwesterherz?"Taichi, der seine Decke neben die von TK gelegt hatte sah Hikari seltsam an. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"„Äh ja, alles in Ordnung."Sie ist niedlich, dass muss ich zugeben. Aber warum benehme ich mich so seltsam, seit ich sie jetzt wieder getroffen habe? „Wer kommt mit ans Wasser?"Joes Stimme riss TK und Kari aus den Gedanken. „Ich."Matt sprang auf. „Ich auch."Auch Sonoko, Tai, Davis, Izzy, Ken und Yolei waren aufgestanden. „Wer als erster am Wasser ist!", rief Daisuke und sprintete los. Die anderen folgten ihm. Jetzt saßen nur noch Ran, Yamato, Hikari und Takeru am Lagerfeuer. „Na, gefällt's euch hier?"„Was?"TK schrak hoch. Er war schon wieder in Gedanken versunken. „Ob es euch hier gefällt habe ich gefragt. Ich würde ich freuen wenn auch mein kleiner Bruder mir ab und zu mal zuhören könnte." „Mir gefällt es hier gut", meinte Kari. „Mir auch."„Und dir Ran?"„Ich find's auch toll hier, aber wir sind ja erst 'nen paar Stunden hier, da soll man ja nichts überstürzen." „Du hast Recht, sag mal, wie ist dieser Shinichi eigentlich?"„Er ist einfach super .."Kari und TK hörten den beiden nicht mehr zu. Sie waren wieder einmal in Gedanken versunken. Ob sie einen Freund hat? Hoffentlich nicht! Stopp, TK! Wieso hoffst du, dass sie keinen Freund hat? Bin ich etwa in sie, ach, Blödsinn. Sandkastenfreunde, nur Sandkastenfreunde, nur Sandkastenfreunde! Wenn man sich schon seit der Kindheit kennt. Wieso sollte ich dann ausgerechnet jetzt in sie ...? Man, ich red mir vielleicht was ein. Takeru konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Gespräch zwischen Ran und seinem Bruder Matt. „Wie lange kennst du Shinichi jetzt schon?" „Wir sind, sozusagen, Sandkastenfreunde."Nein, da war dieses Wort schon wieder. Takeru schien wieder in die Welt der Gedanken zu gleiten, doch er zwang sich weiter zuzuhören. Währenddessen dachte Kari an TK. Er wirkt so cool. Er sieht richtig toll aus. Mensch, Hikari. Bist du etwa in einen alten Kumpel verknallt? Das ist doch Blödsinn. Erstens, hat er bestimmt eine Freundin und zweitens, was geht der dich eigentlich an? Ihr seit nur Kumpels, einfach nur Kumpels. „Ich geh mal kurz spazieren."„Alleine?" Erstaunt sah Ran ihre Freundin an. „Ja, alleine."„Und wo?" „Ein bisschen am Strand, ein bisschen im Wald, mal sehen."„Okay, aber pass auf dich auf und bleib nicht zulange weg! Du weißt genau, dass wir deinen Eltern versprochen haben, auf dich aufzupassen."„Ja. Ich bin in spätestens einer Stunde wieder da!"Damit stand sie auf und lief Richtung Wald davon. „TK?" „Ja, was ist?"„Ach nichts. Du sahst nur so abwesend aus." „Ich glaub ich geh mal 'nen bisschen spazieren. Der Rauch vom Lagerfeuer ist richtig nervig. Wo ist eigentlich Kari?"„Du warst wohl doch abwesend, oder?"„Scheint so."„Sie ist auch ein bisschen spazieren gegangen."„Ach so."Takeru stand auf und ging ebenfalls auf den Wald zu, doch er steuerte eher ein wenig nach Rechts, im Gegensatz zu Hikari, welche nach Links gesteuert hatte. Natürlich hatte er gemerkt, dass Kari aufgestanden war und auch hatte er gesehen, in welche Richtung sie gegangen war. Als er außer Sichtweite der anderen war, schlug er einen Bogen nach links und rannte. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber er rannte. Wieso lauf ich ihr hinterher? Es interessiert mich doch gar nicht, wohin sie geht, oder? Interessiert es mich doch? Aber wieso? Bin ich etwa doch .... Nein, das ist doch ausgedachter Unfug! Ich mach mir nur Sorgen um sie, mehr nicht! Oder, steckt doch etwas anderes dahinter? Aber was? Er rannte immer noch und plötzlich sah er sie. Sie stand auf einer Düne und sah hinaus auf das weite Meer und dachte: Wieso bin ich so durcheinander? Ich hab doch nur ein paar alte Freunde wieder getroffen. Aber TK geht mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf! Wieso? Wenn ich ihn sehe, habe ich immer das Gefühl, zu träumen. Seine blauen Augen strahlen mich immer so an, und sein lächeln, es ist so süß und freundlich. Ach, du spinnst Kari. Du hast ja 'nen Rad ab. Der Wind blies ihr ins Gesicht. Die Haare wurden ihr aus dem Gesicht geweht. Im Mondlicht ist sie noch schöner als sonst. Ihre Haare, wie sie so wehen, und ihr schlanker Körper, einfach schön. Mir fällt da kein anderes Wort ein. Aber wieso denke ich so etwas eigentlich? Langsam stieg TK die Düne hoch. Wenige Sekunden später stand er dicht hinter ihr. Was soll ich jetzt machen? Soll ich wieder umkehren? Soll ich sie vielleicht antippen, oder einfach hier stehe bleiben? Soll ich sie umarmen? Häh? Was hab ich gerade gedacht? Ob ich sie umarmen soll? Ich bin ja vollkommen durchgeknallt. Langsam hob er den Finger und wollte sie gerade antippen, als er ihn wieder sinken ließ. Wieso habe ich sie nicht angetippt? Was hat mich davon abgehalten? Will ich etwa wirklich etwas anderes machen? Wieder hob er seinen Arm, doch er tippte sie nicht an, sondern legte sie ganz vorsichtig auf Karis Schulter. Diese fuhr erschrocken herum und sofort nahm TK seinen Arm von ihrer Schulter. Sie sahen sich jetzt zum ersten Mal richtig in die Augen. Keiner von den beiden konnte sich abwenden und ohne es zu bemerken kamen sich ihre Gesichter immer näher. Sie konnten jetzt den Atem des jeweils anderem hören. TK legte wieder seine Hand auf Karis Schulter. Diese wehrte sich nicht. Sie sah weiterhin in TKs schöne anziehende blaue Augen. Dieser schaute zurück. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich schon fast, als sie plötzlich vom Strand her lautes Gejohle hörten. Sie schraken zusammen, schnell nahm TK seine Hand von Karis Schulter und beide sahen hinunter zum Strand, wo drei Jugendliche, die sie (zum Glück) nicht kannten herumtorkelten. „Wir sollten, ähm, bald wieder zurück zu den anderen gehen."Hikari guckte auf die Uhr und schloss sich TKs Meinung an. Gemeinsam trotteten sie zurück zu den anderen. „Wo übernachtet ihr eigentlich?", stotterte sich Kari zusammen. „Auf dem Zeltplatz."„Ach, ihr auch? Wo denn da?"„Ziemlich in der Nähe vom Wald."„Wir auch." Ein langes schweigen folgte. Was ist eben geschehen? Wollte er mich küssen? Oder wollte ich ihn vielleicht küssen? Aber wieso? Bin ich etwa doch in ihn verliebt? Ich mag ihn zwar sehr, aber verliebt? Vor 4 Jahren, als wir uns das letzte mal gesehen haben, hätte ich nie gedacht, dass wir mal so nah bei einander stehen würden. Auch TK hing ähnlichen Gedanken nach. „Ich glaube wir müssen uns jetzt trennen. Ich muss nämlich eigentlich von der anderen sein. Bis gleich Hikari."„Bis gleich Takeru", flüsterte sie zurück. Wieso muss er eigentlich von der anderen Seite kommen? Was hat das zu bedeuten? Alleine schlenderte sie nun zu den anderen zurück. 10 Minuten später kam auch TK, welcher seinen Gedanken nach hing. Sie hat mich Takeru genannt, nicht einfach nur TK, sondern Takeru! Die anderen hatten keinen Verdacht geschöpft, dass die beiden zusammen unterwegs gewesen waren. Als auch TK sich hingesetzt hatte und anfing sich mit Ken und Yolei zu reden, sprach Davis mit Kari. „Wo warst du denn? Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht."Er wollte seinen Arm um ihre Taille legen, doch Hikari wehrte sich dagegen. „Was hast du denn? Ich hab mich verändert. Ich bin nicht mehr so wie früher."„Ich wollte früher nichts von dir und will es jetzt immer noch nicht."Hikari sah ihn an. Davis wandte sich ab und mischte sich in das Gespräch von Ken, Miyako und Takeru ein. Ihm entging nicht, dass TK immerzu zu Hikari hinüber sah. Davis warf ihm deswegen böse Blicke zu. Es war bestimmt schon um 22 Uhr, als Matt seine Gitarre nahm, die er mitgenommen hatte, und begann ein Lied zu spielen und zu singen. Nach und nach stimmten die anderen mit ein. Es handelte von einer Gruppe Kinder, die viele Abenteuer erlebte und meinten, durch ihre Freundschaft alles zu schaffen. Sie sangen an dem Abend noch mehrere Lieder. Nach Mitternacht machten sie dann aber doch das Feuer aus und gingen zum Campingplatz zurück. Als sie die Straße erreichten, an der sie sich getroffen hatten, wurde ihnen bewusst, wie spät es war, da nirgendwo mehr Licht brannte und alles ruhig war. Am Zeltplatz stellten sie fest, dass ihre Zelte hintereinander lagen. Kari ging ins Zelt und holte ihr Handy hervor. „Bevor ich es in den nächsten tagen vergesse, gebt mir mal alle eure Handynummern."Auch die anderen holten ihre Handys hervor und das große Austauschen der Handynummern begann. 15 Minuten später hatten sie es dann geschafft. Jeder hatte die Nummer von den anderen. Sie sagten sich gute Nacht und verschwanden in ihren Zelten. Yolei und Ken schliefen in einem Zelt (sie waren seit 5 Jahren zusammen), Davis, Tai, Matt und TK ebenfalls und Izzy und Joe teilten sich auch Zweierzelt. In dem Zelt von Sonoko, Ran und Kari wurde, im Gegensatz zu den anderen Zelt wo gleich geschlafen wurde, noch ein Weilchen geredet. „Dieser Tai ist wirklich süß, aber Matt ist auch cool!"„Sonoko! Du musst dich schon für einen entscheiden."„Ja aber für wen? Wen findet ihr denn besser?"„Ich find beide nett!"„Und du Kari?"„Sorry, aber dazu kann ich nun wirklich nichts sagen. Wie du vielleicht wieder vergessen hast, Tai ist mein Bruder!"„Ach ja, stimmt!"„Wie alt sind die beiden denn?"„Hast du das noch nicht gefragt?", erstaunt sah Ran ihre Freundin an. Wenn Sonoko jemanden toll fand, fing sie sofort an mit ihm zu reden. „Ne, hab ich irgendwie versäumt."„Taichi und Yamato sind beide 19", berichtete Hikari ihren Freundinnen. „Du Kari, wen findest du denn am besten von den Typen?"Neugierig sah Sonoko sie an. „Ich find niemanden am besten. Sie sind alle nett."„Na sag schon! Ken, Davis oder TK."„Ich hab dir doch gerade gesagt, dass ich alle nett und gut finde! Und, zu deiner Information: Ken und Yolei sind seit 5 Jahren ein Paar."„Na und, dann kannst du ja trotzdem was für ihn empfinden."„Mach ich aber nicht. Weder für Ken, noch für Daisuke oder Takeru, klar!"Kari wurde sauer. „Okay, wenn du meinst. Und du Ran?"Niemand antwortete. Sonoko sah zu Ran hinunter, da diese sich schon in ihren Schlafsack gekuschelt hatte. „Schläft die einfach ein!"„Es ist ja auch schon fast ein Uhr und wir haben einen anstrengenden Tag hinter uns und Morgen wollen wir um 10 aufstehen. Ich schlaf jetzt auch. Gute Nacht."„Aber,.."Doch Hikari hatte sich schon in ihren Schlafsack eingemummelt und die Augen geschlossen. Auch Sonoko legte sich jetzt hin und ein paar Minuten später hörte man ein leises Schnarchen. Kari, die an der rechten Seite des Zeltes lag öffnete wieder ihre Augen. Plötzlich nahm sie sich ihr Handy und stellte es auf Vibration. Nicht das irgend jemand sie in der Nacht anrufe und das Handy wäre noch auf Klingeln gestellt. Sie legte es neben ihre Luftmatratze und starrte zur Zeltdecke. Sie konnte nicht schlafen. Sie dachte an TK. Wie er sie angesehen hatte, als sie sich auf der Bühne gegenüber gestanden hatte. In diesen Minuten hatte sie sich wohl gefühlt. Sie hatte gemerkt. Sie wusste nicht warum, doch sie hatte sich wohl gefühlt. Auf einmal hörte sie neben sich ein leises brummen. „Ja, hallo?" „Kari? Ich bin's, TK. Ich hoffe ich hab dich nicht geweckt." „Nein, ich war noch wach."„Ich wollt mich entschuldigen, dass ich dich heute auf der Düne so erschreckt habe."„Ist nicht so schlimm, aber danke."„Wollen wir noch ein bisschen spazieren gehen? Ich kann sowieso nicht schlafen."„Von mir aus gerne." „Gut, dann sehen wir uns in 5 Minuten vor deinem Zelt. Bis gleich." „Bis gleich."Kari musste leicht kichern. „Was ist so lustig?" „Das selbe haben wir heute abend schon mal gesagt, ich meine das ‚Bis gleich'."„Stimmt. Hihi. Also, in 5 Minuten."Damit legte er auf. Er hat mich gefragt, ob wir zusammen spazieren gehen wollen. Wieso bin ich des wegen denn so glücklich? Bin ich denn wirklich verliebt, in einen Jungen, mit dem ich schon im Sandkasten zusammen gespielt habe? Leise zog sie sich an und stand 3 Minuten später vor ihrem Zelt. Sie tunkte ihre Hände in das Wasser, das Ran am Nachmittag geholt hatte und spritzte es sich ins Gesicht. Als sie wieder aufsah, stand Takeru Takaishi vor ihr. „Hi, lange nicht gesehen."„Stimmt."Gemeinsam gingen sie einmal um den Zeltplatz herum. Und als sie fast wieder an ihren Zelten angekommen waren, stolperte Kari über eine Baumwurzel. TK, der neben ihr gelaufen war, reagierte schnell und versuchte sie aufzufangen, was allerdings misslang. Er verlor ebenfalls das Gleichgewicht und flog auf den Boden. Kari landete auf ihm. „Schnell stand sie wieder auf und half auch ihrem Kumpel hoch. „Tut mir Leid."TK klopfte sich die Erde von den Sachen. „Ist schon gut. Ist ja nichts geschehen."Er lächelte Hikari an. Sie konnte nicht anders, sie lächelte zurück. Vor dem Mädchenzelt stoppten sie und sagten sich zum zweiten mal in dieser Nacht: „Gute Nacht."„Gute Nacht."Takeru küsste Kari auf die Stirn und verschwand dann um die Ecke des Zeltes. Kari stand nur da und blickte auf den Ort, der unter ihnen lag. Sie war glücklich, doch sie wusste nicht warum. Noch 10 Minuten stand sie so da, bis sie sich in das Zelt, in dem Sonoko und Ran noch immer ruhig schliefen, zurück zog. Sie zog sich wieder ihr Nachthemd an und kroch in ihren Schlafsack. Ihr Blick viel auf Ran, die neben ihr lag. Sie schlief friedlich. Auch Kari schloss wieder ihre Augen und versuchte zu schlafen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie endlich in die Welt der Träume gleitete. Sie träumte von Takeru Takaishi.

* * *

Hoffe es lässt sich leben mit diesm Kapitel. Reviewt bitte, weil ohne reviews keine Fortsetzung... (da vergeht einem nämlich ansonsten die Lust am schreiben, also bitte reviewt hundeblickaufsetz)

eure pani


	2. Part 2 Das Geständnis

Part 2

Die Sonne strahlte auf die Zelte, in denen es inzwischen richtig stickig geworden war. Sonoko war als erstes wach und weckte ihre beiden Mitbewohnerinnen. „Aufstehen Leute! Wir haben ´ne Verabredung!"Verschlafen setzte Ran sich auf. „Wie kannst du nur schon so munter sein?"„Ich bin eben nicht so'n Morgenmuffel wie du." Kari setzte sich ebenfalls auf. „Na, habt ihr gut geschlafen?"„Noch so'n munteres Kerlchen. Das ist ja schlimm." Sonoko und Hikari grinsten sich an.

Nachdem die beiden munteren sich angezogen hatten, begann auch Ran langsam sich umzuziehen. Vorm Zelt machten sich die Mädels mit Hilfe des Wassers frisch. „Du solltest dir unbedingt mal die Haare kämmen, Kari."Ran lachte los. „Du siehst aber auch nicht schlecht aus!", entgegnete die angesprochene und musste ebenfalls lachen. Sie holten ihre Haarbürsten und kämmten sich.

„Ich geh mal neues Wasser zum Zähne putzen holen", sagte Kari und watschelte los, in Richtung Wasserhahn. Die anderen beiden holten derzeit den mit Solarenergie betrieben Toaster raus, den Ran mal von Shinichi zu Weihnachten geschenkt bekommen hatte, und packten die ersten Toastbrote, die sie aus Tokio mitgebracht hatten, hinein. 15 Minuten später, als auch Kari wieder angekommen war, stand das Frühstück bereit.

Auf einer Decke ausgebreitet fand man Honig, Nutella, Wurst und Käse. So wie Äpfel, Birnen und Erdbeeren. „Guten Appetit", meinte Sonoko und biss ein mal von ihrer mit Salami belegten Stulle ab. „Gleichfalls."Auch Ran und Kari fingen nun an zu essen.

„Guten Morgen allerseits!"Tai war gerade an der Zeltecke erschienen und kam nun auf die frühstückenden Mädchen zu. „Ihr hab es euch anscheinend schon richtig bequem gemacht."„Setz dich doch kurz hin", schlug Hikari ihrem Bruder vor. Dankend nahm er die Einladung an.

„Und, habt ihr gut geschlafen?"Ran nickte nur, da sie gerade den Mund voll hatte. Auch Kari konnte nichts sagen, weil sie just in diesem Moment vom Apfel abgebissen hatte. „Ja, und du?"„Ich auch. Die anderen bei mir im Zelt sind sofort eingeschlafen. War ziemlich langweilig, weil wir ja eigentlich noch ein bisschen hätten quatschen können." >Na wenn du wüsstest. , dachte Kari und verschluckte sich, als plötzlich TK und Matt um die Ecke kam.

„Wer ist denn hier so schnell eingeschlafen, na? Das warst ja wohl du!"Yamato sah seinen Kumpel herausfordernd an, doch diese winkte nur ab und sagte: „Ist ja auch egal."„Wollt ihr euch nicht auch setzen?"„Nein, danke. Wir müssen erst mal selber Frühstück machen."„Wir laden euch ein. Ihr könnt mal noch zwei Decken holen."

Während Sonoko gesprochen hatte, hatten TK und Kari Blickkontakt gesucht. Sie lächelten sich an. „Takeru, kommst du?"„Äh, ja."TK wandte den Blick von Hikari ab und folgte seinem Bruder. „Ich hol die anderen, okay? Und du zwei Decken. Ach ja, vergiss nicht Davis noch mal kräftig wach zu rütteln!"Damit verschwand Matt im Zelt von Izzy und Joe. TK schlenderte an Ken's und Yolei's Zelt vorbei und stoppte vor dem größten der drei Zelte, die da in einer Reihe standen. Er bückte sich, machte den Reißverschluss auf und kroch hinein.

Zu seiner Überraschung war Daisuke schon fast fertig angezogen. „Los, beeil dich. Die Mädels laden uns zum Frühstück ein."Takeru griff sich seine Stranddecke und die von Taichi und kroch Rückwärts wieder aus dem Zelt heraus. Davis folgte ihm vorwärts. Bei Tai und den Mädchen angekommen breitete Takeru die Decken aus. Daisuke half ihm dabei.

Kari sah den beiden aufmerksam zu, was ihnen nicht entging, doch leider stellte Davis fest, dass sie nicht ihn beobachtete, sondern TK. Na warte, bald bist du fällig! Feindselig blickte er zu Takeru, was dieser zum Glück nicht mitbekam. Auch Hikari hatte nicht bemerkt, wie Daisuke TK angestarrt hatte. Sie hatte nur Augen für ihn.

Und im nächsten Augenblick fragte sie sich auch schon wieder warum: Bin ich tatsächlich verliebt? In Takeru Takaishi, den ich schon seit meiner Kindheit kenne? Ist das möglich? Ein paar Sekunden später kamen Matt, Izzy, Ken, Yolei und ein ziemlich verschlafener Joe zu ihnen. Sie setzten sich, bedankten sich für die Einladung und begannen drauf los zu essen. Eine halbe Stunde später, es war halb 11, Sonoko, Ran und Kari das Frühstück, oder eher das was noch übrig war (was nicht sehr viel war), wieder zusammen und sortierten alles ordentlich in ihre Taschen.

„Woher hast du den Toaster, Ran?" „Von Shinichi geschenkt bekommen. Vor zwei Jahren zu Weihnachten." Ran blickte nicht mal auf, als Tai sie das fragte. „So, und was wollen wir heute machen?"Fragend sah Jou Kido in die Runde. Hikari schlug eine Strandwanderung vor, doch nur die Hälfte der Truppe war begeistert.

„Die eine Hälfte kann ja ´ne kleine Strandwanderung machen und wir anderen leihen uns Fahrräder im Ort und machen ´ne Radtour."Diesen Vorschlag machte Izzy. Diesmal kam von allen Seiten ein Einverständnis und am Ende bestand die Strandläufergruppe aus 5 und die Fahrradfahrergruppe aus 6 Leuten. „Ist euch aufgefallen, dass die etwas Jüngeren sich alle für Stranspaziergang entschieden haben und die älteren sich für die Fahrradtour?"Es war den anderen nicht aufgefallen, was Matt da von sich gab, doch jetzt, wo sie es wussten, bemerkten sie es. „Na und?"„Nichts, war nur ´ne Feststellung."„Also, wir treffen uns dann um 16.30 Uhr unten im Café."„Ja, bis nach her. Und viel Spaß beim trampeln."

Taichi, Sonoko, Yamato, Ran, Jou und Koushirou fuhren los. (Sie hatten sich natürlich inzwischen Fahrräder ausgeliehen.) Ken, Yolei, Davis (der nur mitgekommen war, weil Kari mit war), Hikari und Takeru gingen gemächlich in Richtung Strand davon. Ken und Miyako waren schon nach den ersten wenigen 100 Metern zurückgefallen. Es war zu übersehen, dass sie nicht gestört werden wollten.

Die anderen drei gingen langsam nebeneinander her und schwiegen sich an. „Na, Süße. Soll ich dich tragen?" „Nimm den Arm von meiner Schulter Davis!"„Aber wieso denn?" „Nimm den Arm von meiner Schulter!", wiederholte Kari ihre Worte. Missmutig ließ Daisuke seinen Arm sinken. „Kann ich wenigstens deine Hand nehmen? Ein niedliches Mädchen wie du wird doch noch von allen Seiten angequatscht, wenn es nicht so aussieht, als hätte es einen Freund."„Lieber werde ich von jedem 2 Typen angequatscht, als mit dir Händchen zu halten."

Hikari wurde sauer. Sie konnte es einfach nicht ab, wenn Davis so einen auf Macho machte, sie hasste es schon, wenn er sie fragte, ob er sie begleiten durfte. Mir hat sie erlaubt, meine Hand auf ihre Schulter zu legen. Sie hat sich nicht da gegen gewehrt. , fuhr es Takeru durch den Kopf. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, doch ein Gefühl der Fröhlichkeit durchströmte ihn.

„Wollen wir nicht mal ´ne kleine Pause machen? Immerhin sind wir jetzt schon seit mehr als zwei Stunden unterwegs", stellte TK mit einem Blick auf die Uhr fest. Die Zeit war ziemlich schnell vergangen. Sie setzten sich in den Sand und warteten auf Yolei und Ken. „Mensch, wo bleiben die denn?"Davis sah ungeduldig in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren. 15 Minuten waren vergangen und immer noch gab es kein Zeichen von Ken und Miyako.

„Ich schlage vor, dass wir langsam zurück gehen. Wir werden ihnen dann schon begegnen. Und außerdem müssen wir sowieso um halb 5 im Café sein."Die beiden Jungs stimmten Kari zu und gemächlichen Schrittes machten sie sich auf den Rückweg. Es dauerte nicht lange, als sie die beiden ‚vermissten Turteltäubchen' trafen. Wieder vereint trotteten die fünf zum Café ‚Liebesgeflüster'.

Der Rückweg wurde auch weitaus amüsanter, als der Hinweg, denn jetzt blieben Yolei und Ken bei den anderen drei. Sie erzählten sich Witze, verarschten die ihnen entgegenkommenden Spaziergänger und neckten sich gegenseitig. Sie fühlten sich wie früher, als sie im Alter von 11 und 12 waren.

Damals gingen sie auf eine Schule und unternahmen Nachmittags viel zusammen. Davis war damals noch mit Taichi im Fußballclub gewesen. Auch Ken hatte noch Fußball gespielt und Miyako hatte für ihn geschwärmt. TK war in einem Basketball Verein und Kari hatte mal Daisuke und mal Takeru beim Training zugesehen. Sie fühlten sich 5 Jahre zurück versetzt.

Um 16 Uhr kamen sie am Treffpunkt an und besetzten 2 Tische für je 6 Personen. Sie bestellten sich jeder ´ne Cola und warteten auf die anderen, welche 20 Minuten später auch eintrafen. „Na, wie war euer Tag?", fragte Sonoko. „Lustig! Wir haben Leute veralbert, viel gelacht und uns wie Früher gefühlt." „Wie früher? Was soll das denn heißen?"Yamato sah Miyako neugierig an. „Na ja, als währen wir noch ein mal 11 oder 12. Wir haben nämlich lange nichts mehr zusammen unternommen. Das letzte mal vor vier Jahren, als ich 13 war."„Wir haben uns auch prächtig amüsiert."

Sie bestellten sich jeder 'nen Eis und quatschten munter drauf los. Und, während alle sich unterhielten suchten zwei wieder mal Blickkontakt. Seine Augen. Ich fühle mich so warm und geborgen, wenn ich sie sehe. Dieses blau. Es ist so schön wie der Himmel beim schönsten Wetter. Man, ich philosophiere ja schon! Kari war nahe dran sich wieder mit der flachen Hand gegen den Kopf zu schlagen, konnte sich im letzten Augenblick aber doch noch beherrschen.

Aber auch Takeru hatte ähnliche Gedanken: Sie hat sich ganz schön entwickelt in den letzten Jahren. Sollte ich tatsächlich verliebt sein? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich war noch nie verknallt. Aber ausgerechnet in Taichis Schwester? Oh man, wie der wohl reagiert, wenn er das mitbekommt. Okay, ganz ruhig. Du musst tief durchatmen, und den anderen zu hören.

Also, worüber haben sie gerade gesprochen? Ach ja, Davis ... Aber sie ist wirklich hübsch. Warum macht sie nur so einen Eindruck auf mich? Ich denk ja schon wieder an Hikari! Ran sah erst zu Kari und dann zu TK. Sie grinste kaum merklich und wandte sich dann wieder dem Gespräch der anderen zu. Auch die beiden 16jährigen mischten sich jetzt mit ins Gespräch ein.

Sie saßen noch ungefähr zwei Stunden im Café, bis sie sich auf zum Zeltplatz machten, wo Yolei und Ken sich sofort wieder in ihr Zelt verzogen. „Man, die beiden scheinen ja wirklich glücklich miteinander zu sein", stellte Sonoko fest. „Das sind sie auch. Sie sind seit fast 5 Jahren unzertrennlich. Und in einem Jahr, wenn sie volljährig sind, wollen sie zusammenziehen und Kinder bekommen."„Na, da heben sie sich ja was vorgenommen."Tai lachte und Sonoko fragte sich, warum er das tat. Doch sie bekam keine Antwort.

„Wer kommt mit einen kleinen Abendspaziergang machen?", fragte Taichi jetzt an alle gewandt. Alle meldeten sich, bis auf TK, Davis, Kari und Ran. „Na dann, bis nach her."Und Tai, Matt, Sonoko, Izzy und Joe verschwanden im Wald hinter dem Zeltplatz. „Kari, wollen wir erstmal ins Zelt gehen?"„Ja."Somit verschwanden auch Ran und Hikari.

„Du, TK. Komm mal mit."Davis zog den Ahnungslosen Takeru hinter sich her. Plötzlich blieb er stehen und drehte sich um: „Willst du etwas von Kari?"Die beiden Jungen wussten nicht, dass sie noch in Hörweite der Mädchen standen. Und, da Takeru nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte, begann er zu lachen. Kari hörte das und wurde traurig. Er hatte gelacht, als Davis das gefragt hatte. Er hatte sie zutiefst verletzt.

„Sein lachen ist nur gespielt." Kari schrak herum und bemerkte, dass Ran sie beobachtet hatte. „Was meinst du damit?"„Das er nicht daran glaubt, was er Daisuke dort gerade weiß machen will. Allerdings glaubt Davis daran." „Aha."„Du bist in Takeru verliebt, stimmt's Kari?"„Äh, was?"Hikari lief rot an und senkte den Kopf, mit der Hoffnung, das Ran es nicht bemerkte.

„Sag ich doch. Du bist in Takeru verliebt." Ran grinste, doch es war kein unverschämtes grinsen, sondern eher ein freundliches, vielsagendes. Kari sah auf. „Ich glaube ja. Auch wenn ich es mir nicht eingestehen will, ich glaube, es stimmt." „Du kannst es dir ruhig eingestehen. Ich denke er mag dich auch. Ich hab euch beobachtet, gestern und heute. Ihr wart zusammen spazieren, oder?"Hikari nickte. „Und gestern Nacht wart ihr auch noch mal zusammen draußen."Und wieder nickte Kari.

TK und Davis waren inzwischen ein Stück weiter gelaufen. Immer noch misstrauisch beäugte Daisuke seinen Kumpel. Sie waren jetzt außer Hörweite der Mädels und konnten aber auch nicht hören, worüber diese sprachen. Sie sprachen nicht miteinander, sondern liefen nur leise nebeneinander her. „Ich geh zurück zu unserem Zelt."Davis drehte sich um und ging zurück. Takeru blieb da stehen, wo Daisuke ihn verlassen hatte.

Nach ein paar Minuten ging auch eher langsamen Schrittes zu den Zelten zurück. Er klopfte (So weit das bei Zelten möglich ist) bei Ran und Kari an. Diese ließen ihn herein. Sie unterhielten sich und lachten. 10 Minuten später tanzten auch Izzy, Joe, Matt, Tai und Sonoko an. „Und ,wie war euer Spaziergang."„Normal."„Sagt mal, wollen wir nicht irgendwann was zum Abendbrot essen?"Es war inzwischen nach 20 Uhr. „Ja, und diesmal laden wir euch ein." Yamato ging zu seinem Zelt, und die anderen folgten ihm. Er holte seinen Minigrill raus, legte Kohle rein und begann Fleisch zu grillen.

Nach dem Abendbrot saßen sie gemeinsam im Zelt der Jungen und spielten Karten. Um 10 (wirklich schon so früh!) zogen sie sich alle in ihre Zelte zurück. Und diesmal hörte man aus allen Zelten noch gebrabbel. Eine Stunde später: „Ich geh noch mal runter zum Strand."Sonoko und Ran, welche schon fast schliefen, nickten nur Müde. Kari stand auf und stellte fest, dass sie noch ihre Klamotten an hatte. Schnell verließ sie dass Zelt und zog den Reißverschluss hinter sich zu. Mit ihrem Handy in der Hand schlenderte sie runter zum Strand, doch ging sie einen anderen Weg, als am Vormittag. Sie bog, noch vor der Straße, die hinunter in den Ort führte, nach links ab und ging einen Abhang hinunter, durch den ein kleiner Pfad führte. 5 Minuten später stand sie am Strand. Sie schlenderte ein Stück in die Rechte Richtung und dann wieder nach links, und dann wieder nach rechts, und das immer und immer wieder.

„Leute, ich gehe mal frische Luft schnappen."„Mach das, kleiner Bruder." Im Jungenzelt war eine heitere Stimmung. Durch den Alkohol, den Tai mitgebracht hatte, waren drei der vier Jungen nicht mehr ganz da. Der einzige, der nichts getrunken hatte war TK. Schnell stand er auf, schnappte sich sein Handy und verließ das Zelt. Als er am Mädchenzelt vorbei kam, stellte er fest, dass alles ruhig war. Er ging weiter und nahm, ohne es zu wissen, die selbe Abkürzung wie Kari es 20 Minuten zuvor getan hatte.

Am Strand angekommen, ging er gedankenverloren nach rechts. Nach einem Kilometer drehte er um und lief in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Plötzlich prallte er mit jemanden zusammen. „Oh, tut mir Leid."Er sah auf und erkannte – Hikari Yagami. „Hast du dir weh getan?"„Nein, vielen Dank. Und du?"„Auch nicht."

Und wieder standen sie da und sahen sich in die Augen. Es schien eine Reaktion zu sein, denn wieder kamen sie sich näher. Und diesmal waren da keine Betrunkenen, die sie hätten stören können. Sie kamen sich immer näher und näher. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich und ein paar Sekunden später auch ihre Münder. So standen sie nun. Vom Mondlicht umflutet. Sie standen bestimmt zwei Minuten so. Bis sie sich von einander lösten.

„Ai shiteru", flüsterte Kari. Und sie wiederholte es, doch nicht flüstern, sondern sie rief so laut sie konnte: „Ai shiteru!"„Ich liebe dich auch, Hikari."Er nahm ihre Hand und sah hinaus auf den weiten Ozean. „Ich wünschte, ich müsste deine Hand nie wieder los lassen."„Ich auch, Takeru."Sie lehnte ihren Kopf seine Schulter und blickte zum Himmel, wo die Sterne funkelten.

„Sind sie nicht schön?"Auch TK sah nun nach oben. „Ja", flüsterte er, „aber du bist noch viel schöner."Er ließ ihre Hand los und legte sie auf ihre Schulter. Gemeinsam schlenderten sie zurück zum Zeltplatz, doch sie nahmen bewusst den längeren Weg. Immerzu sahen sie sich an und bemerkten deshalb nicht dass sie von einer Gestalt, die im Schatten der Bäume stand, beobachtet wurden.

Vor den Zelten verabschiedeten sie sich. Sie küssten sich noch mal lange und umarmten sich. Dann verschwand jeder in seinem Zelt, legte sich hin und begann süß zu träumen.

* * *

Gut, das war das zweite Chap. Hoffe es gefällt! Wenn ihr wissen wollt, wer die beiden den Beobachtet hat und wie es mit ihnen weiter geht, rewievt bitte!

Eure Pani


	3. Part 3 Ärger unter Freunden

Denni-Chan: Danke für deine reviews, wenigstens einer der meine Fic liest ;-) Aber natürlich werd ich auch nur für dich allein weiterschreiben! DANKE nochmal!

* * *

Part 3

Der nächste Tag kam und seltsamer Weise war Hikari die erste, die wach war. Vorm Zelt streckte sie sich und holte wieder mal frisches Wasser. Unterwegs kamen die Erinnerungen an die zurückliegende Nacht wieder hoch. Sie lächelte und freute sich.

„Hey, Süße! Warte. Ich muss dich doch beschützen."Oh no, nicht der schon wieder. Sie sah sich um und blickte in das Gesicht von Daisuke Motomiya. „Guten Morgen Davis. Du musst mich nicht beschützen."Sie waren am Wasserhahn angekommen und füllten ihre Eimer. „Soll ich dir was abnehmen? Das ist doch viel zu schwer für dich."„Das ist nicht zu schwer für mich!"

„Sag mal, wie findest du eigentlich TK?", sagte Davis um das Thema zu wechseln. „Er ist ganz nett."Kari bemühte sich nicht rot zu werden, doch Daisuke kümmerte sich nicht drum. „Netter als ich?"Hikari wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Wenn sie ja sagte, dann würde Davis sauer reagieren und TK vielleicht sogar angreifen, wenn er ihn sieht. Wenn sie nein sagen würde, dann würde er sie noch mehr anbaggern, als zuvor.

„Netter als mich?"Davis wurde ungeduldig und sah zu Kari rüber. Diese Antwortete immer noch nicht, doch Davis schien zu begreifen, dass sie sich nicht traute. Er wurde wütend und rannte mit samt des Wassereimers los. Scheiße, hoffentlich tut er Takeru nichts! Auch Kari rannte los, doch sie war nicht so schnell wie Davis und als sie an den Zelten ankam, musste sie feststellen, das sich ihre Vermutungen bestätigt hatten.

Taichi und Yamato waren gerade dabei, TK und Davis auseinander zu bringen. „Was soll der Scheiß! Hört sofort auf!"Tai wurde wütend und riss Davis unsanft von Takeru herunter. Die beiden Streithähne warfen sich böse Blicke zu. Und alles wegen mir . Fuhr es Kari durch den Sinn. Sie wollte zu TK stürzen, besann sich aber noch rechtzeitig, schließlich würde sie so verraten, warum sich die beiden gestritten hatten. Sie Takeru an und der nickte ihr nur aufmuntern zu. Es stellte sich heraus, das beide nur ein paar blaue Flecke abbekommen hatten. Nichts ernsthaftes also.

„So, wer von euch beiden hat angefangen?"Matt sah Davis und seinen Bruder mit funkelnden Augen an. Keiner Antwortete ihm. „Wer hat angefangen?", schrie er nun. „I.., Ich."Daisuke war Kleinlaut geworden. „Und wieso?"Immer noch sah Yamato ihn böse an. „Weil, weil, weil er mich geärgert hat."„Und was hast du gemacht?"Jetzt sah er zu seinem Bruder herunter, der immer noch auf dem Boden saß. „Ich hab ihn, äh, bloß ein bisschen geschubst, als er den Wassereimer in der Hand hatte, mehr nicht."

Kari war überrascht, wie schnell den beiden Jungen Ausreden einfielen. „Entschuldigt euch beim anderen", forderte Tai sie auf. Missbilligend reichten sich Davis und TK die Hand. „Das war noch längst nicht alles!", zischte Daisuke leise, so dass nur Takeru es hören konnte, ließ schnell dessen Hand wieder los und verschwand in seinem Zelt. Matt folgte ihm. Tai half erst noch TK hoch, sah ihn strafend an und folgte dann Matt und Davis. Auch Yolei, Ken, Izzy, Joe, Sonoko und Ran verzogen sich wieder in die Zelte.

„Ist alles okay bei dir?"Kari stürmte auf ihren Freund zu. Dieser nickte nur und lächelte. „Alles klar."„Es tut mir Leid Takeru. Er hat dich nur wegen mir angegriffen."„Ist schon gut kleine. Mir fehlt ja nichts."Erleichtert sah Hikari TK an. „Gott sei Dank."„Na, ja, dann bis gleich."TK sah Kari noch hinterher, als diese schon längst im Zelt verschwunden war.

Sie frühstückten dieses Mal getränt und nach dem Frühstück wanderten Tai, Kari und Ran zum Bahnhof in den Ort runter, um Shinichi Kudo abzuholen. Unterwegs klingelte Karis Handy.

„Ja? Hikari Yagami am Apparat!"„Hallo Kari", meldete sich eine ihr wohl bekannte Stimme. „Hallo. Mensch, dass ist ja eine Überraschung."„Du wirst dich noch mehr Wundern. Ich bin nämlich auf dem selben Campingplatz wie ihr."„Wirklich?" „Ja, wenn ich es doch sage! Wir können uns ja gleich treffen. Wie wär's in 5 Minuten?"„Geht nicht, wir holen gerade jemanden vom Bahnhof ab."„Ach so, na gut, dann vielleicht in einer Stunde vor eurem Zelt?"„Ja gerne. Dann bis dann."„Warte mal!"„Ja?"„Ich hab dich gestern zusammen mit TK am Strand gesehen. Ich wollte dich nur warnen! Wenn Tai davon erfährt, hast du ein großes Problem. Er hat mir nämlich mal gesagt, als er mit mir zusammen war, dass er nicht möchte, dass du mit TK, Cody oder Ken zusammen kommst. Wendern mit Davis." „Dankeschön."„Bitte, gern geschehen. Also, bis dann." „Ja, Tschau."„Tschüss."

Sie legte auf und packte ihr Handy wieder in die Tasche. „Wer war das?", wollte Tai wissen, der, ebenso wie Ran, aufmerksam das Telefongespräch verfolgt hatte. „Rate mal. Du kommst nie drauf."„Wenn ich nicht drauf komme, dann kannst du es mir ja auch sagen."„Na gut, weil du es bist! Es war Sora Takenoushi." „Und was wollte Sora von dir?"„Sie hat mir nur mitgeteilt, dass sie auch auf dem selben Zeltplatz ist wie wir!"

„Wirklich? Und wieso hat sie da dich, und nicht mich angerufen?"„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht hat sie uns bei unserer Strandwanderung gesehen, da warst du ja nicht dabei. Und außer deine Nummer hat sie ja bloß die von Matt und meine."„Das ist möglich." „Wir treffen uns in einer Stunde vor unserem Zelt."„Cool, dann sind wir schon 13!"Hikari nickte. Sie bogen nach rechts ab und standen auch schon im Bahnhof. „So, wann soll der Zug ankommen Tai?"Ran sah auf die Uhr und dann zu dem Jungen, der neben ihr stand.

„Er sollte eigentlich schon vor 5 Minuten hier eintreffen, doch wie es scheint hat er Verspätung."Sie warteten und 10 Minuten später fuhr dann endlich der Zug ein. Sie sahen auf dem Bahnsteig hin und her, doch konnten nirgendwo einen Jungen mit unbeschreiblich zerzausten haaren erkennen. Plötzlich schrak Ran auf, denn jemand hatte ihr eine kalte Cola Dose an die Wange gehalten: „Shinichi!"

* * *

Hoffe es gefällt! Pani-chan (bitte reviewt!) 


	4. Part 4 Und noch einer mehr

Bitte, extra für dich, Denni-chan

* * *

Part 4

„Woher wusstest du, dass ich hier bin?"„Der liebe Gott hat mich gestern angerufen und es mir gesagt."Shinichi Kudo grinste. „Und mit dem lieben Gott ist wohl Tai gemeint, oder?"„Tai? Wer ist denn Tai? Noch nie gehört!"„Hör auf mich zu veralbern. Kommt gehen wir zum Zeltplatz."Shinichi schnappte sich seine Tasche und folgte gemeinsam mit Taichi Ran und Kari, die den Zeltplatz ansteuerten.

„Wo schläfst du eigentlich? Unsere Zelte sind doch alle voll?" Fragend sah Hikari ihren Kumpel an. „Zusammen mit Heiji. Er bringt ein Zelt mit."„Heiji? Kommt der auch?"Shinichi nickte. „Man, wir sind ja bald 'nen kleines Ferienlager! Wenn Heiji Hattori, den meinst du doch, auch noch kommt, dann sind wir schon zu, ähm, zu vierzehnt!"„Das hat aber lange gedauert Brüderchen. Rechnen ist wohl nicht deine Stärke."„Sag das noch ein mal und du wirst gleich verfolgt!"

Taichi fuchtelte spielerisch mit seiner Hand vor Karis Nase herum. Ran und Shinichi mussten lachen und auch die Geschwister stimmten mit ein. „Wer ist denn alles da?"„Ich könnte dir jetzt Namen aufzählen, aber die bringen dir eh nichts! Die einzigen die dir was sagen sind auf jeden Fall Sonoko, vielleicht Matt, Davis und eventuell TK."„Also Matt und Davis hab ich schon mal gesehen, aber TK noch nie."„Dann wirst du ihn heute kennenlernen."

Sie schlenderten den Berg hinauf. „Wir sind gleich da. Müssen nur noch ein paar Meter laufen."Shinichi ließ sich von den anderen führen und nach drei Minuten standen sie vor ihren Zelten. Kari bückte sich und öffnete den Reißverschluss zu ihrem Zelt. „Keiner da."„Sonoko wird bestimmt bei Yamato und den anderen sein."Hikari nickte und schloss das Zelt wieder.

Sie gingen um das Mädchenzelt herum und standen vor dem großen Zelt, dass Taichi mitgebracht hatte. Schon von draußen hörte man, dass sich alle darin versammelt hatten. Wieder öffnete Kari den Reißverschluss. „Na wen haben wir denn da. Wieder da?" „Sieht ganz danach aus. Kommt mal raus. Ich glaub nicht, dass noch weitere vier Personen in diesem Zelt Platz haben. Es war gestern schon ziemlich eng."

„Du, Shinichi. Es sind jetzt noch einer weniger, weil wir noch eine Überraschung für sie auf Lager haben also bitte, pssst!", flüsterte Tai seinem Kumpel noch ins Ohr, bevor sich nacheinander mehrere Gestalten aus dem Zelt erhoben und durch den Ausgang ins Freie gelangten.

„Hi Sonoko. Also, du bist Yamato, auch Matt genannt und du Daisuke bzw. Davis, aber den Rest kenne ich nicht."„Woher auch! Hier haben wir: Izumi bzw. Izzy, Miyako oder Yolei, Ken, Takeru bzw. TK und hier Jou bzw. Joe."„Freut mich euch kennen zu lernen."„Gut, und was machen wir nun?"„Ich warte auf Heiji. Er dürfte jeden Augenblick auftauchen."„Heiji? Wer ist das?"„Heiji Hattori ist mein Kollege und Kumpel aus Osaka. Er war einer der wenigen, die erkannt hatten, das sich hinter Conan Edogawa der Schülerdetektiv Shinichi Kudo verbarg."„Aha."

„Ich würde sagen, wir bleiben auch erst mal hier und spielen vielleicht ein bisschen Frisbee, oder so."Kari blickte hoffnungsvoll in die Runde. Sie musste ja da bleiben, weil sie sich in zehn Minuten mit Sora treffen wollte. Zu ihrem Glück waren die anderen einverstanden und sie holte ihre Frisbeescheibe aus dem Zelt und warf sie Takeru zu. Dieser lächelte sie freundlich an und Hikari lächelte zurück.

Dann wanden sie sich den anderen zu und die tellerähnliche Scheibe landete mal in den und mal in den Händen. Niemand bemerkte, das Kari alle zwei Minuten auf die Uhr sah, und danach in Richtung Zelt. Nach dem sechsten mal erblickte sie dann auch, was sie sehen wollten. Sie drehte sich unbemerkt um und bedeutete Sora, sich zu verstecken. Hikari ließ sich absichtlich fallen.

„Leute, ich geh mir mal kurz die Hände waschen."Mit dieser Ausrede gelang es ihr, alleine zum Zelt zu gelangen. Sie wusch sich blitzschnell die Hände und huschte dann unbemerkt um die Zeltecke herum. „Hi Sora."„Hi Kari. Wieso soll ich mich hier verstecken?"„Weil wir den anderen noch nicht erzählt haben, dass du kommst. Nur Tai, Ran, Shinichi und ich wissen es."

„Ran, Shinichi? Wer ist das?"„Ach so, du kennst sie ja gar nicht. Ran ist meine Freundin, genau so wie Sonoko. Und Shinichi ist der Kumpel von Tai und Rans Freund."Ich zeigte ihr um die Ecke herum, wer gemeint war. „Komm, wir gehen einfach quatschend auf die 11 zu und mal sehen, wie sie reagieren, was meinst du?"


	5. Part 5 Predigt für Conan

Part 5

Sora nickte und sie schlenderten los. „Was machst du eigentlich hier?" „Urlaub, was denn sonst!"„Alleine?"„Ne, zusammen mit meinem Onkel Takagi und seiner Freundin Miwako."„Takagi ist doch ..."„Sora! Was machst du denn hier?"„Das selbe wie ihr!" Sora musste grinsen, als Matt sie bemerkt hatte. Und, Hikari tat es ihr gleich.

„Mensch, ist das eine Überraschung! Wie lange bist du schon hier?" „Vier Tage."„Wir auch!"„Ich weiß."„Woher?" „Na von mir!", mischte Kari sich in das Gespräch von Yamato und Sora ein. Auch die anderen kamen jetzt heran und fragten Sora aus. „Das ist Sora, unsere Freundin, die auch zufällig auf diesem Zeltplatz Urlaub macht", stellte Tai Sora Ran, Shinichi und Sonoko vor.

„Ich hab dich irgendwo schon mal gesehen, aber ich weiß nicht wo!" Shinichi überlegte fieberhaft, als er sie von oben bis unten musterte, bis ihm einfiel, woher er sie kannte: „Du warst doch schon mal im Polizeipräsidium in Beika!"„Stimmt. Und du bist Shinichi Kudo, der berühmte Schülerdetektiv. Kennst du meinen Onkel Takagi? Er ist zweiter Kommissar in Beika."„Takagi ist dein Onkel?"„Ja, und er ist auch hier."„Na, dann werden wir ihm nach her mal einen Besuch abstatten", ging Ran dazwischen. Ihre Stimme war schroff. Böse sah sie Shinichi an, welcher nicht verstand, warum.

„Wollen wir weiter spielen?"Davis sah die anderen fragend an. Diese bejahten und sie stellten sich wieder im Kreis auf. „Wer hat die Scheibe?"„Ich!"Ken warf die Frisbee zu Joe, dieser zu Ran, diese zu Tai, Taichi zu Sora, diese zu Takeru und dieser zu, ja, wer war der Typ, der jetzt die Frisbeescheibe in der Hand hielt?

„Heiji! Da bist du ja endlich!"„Hi Shinichi, hallo Ran, Kari, Tai, Sonoko!"Heiji, der Schülerdetektiv aus Osaka war in Shinichis alter. Er hatte ähnlich abstehende Haare wie sein Kumpel und grünblaue Augen. Er lächelte den anderen zu. „Guten Tag, ich bin Heiji Hattori. Freut mich sehr euch kennenzulernen."Nun hörten sie auf mit ihrer Frisbee zu spielen (was ja auch ein bisschen kindisch ist, oder?), schnappten sich ihre Decken und spazierten los.

Die 14 köpfige Gruppe lief runter zum Strand und pflanzte sich an der selben Stelle, an dem sie vor 3 Tagen ihr Lagerfeuer gemacht hatten. „Und was machen wir heute Abend?"Yolei lag mit dem Kopf in Ken's Schoß und sah zum Himmel hoch. „Wie währe es, wenn wir nach Hamamatsu laufen. Dort ist heut Nacht des Shoppens!"„Das ist ein toller Vorschlag!"Yolei war sofort Hikaris Meinung.

Auch Ran, Sonoko und Sora waren gleich dabei. „Das ist was für Mädchen!", beschwerte sich Davis. „Du musst ja nicht mitkommen."„Ich werde aber mitkommen, dir zu liebe, Kari!" „Wenn du mir zu Liebe etwas tun willst, Daisuke, dann bleib hier!" Hikari lachte und Davis wandte sich verärgert ab. „Wir müssen ja nicht nur shoppen gehen. Auch der Turm von Hamamatsu hat heute Nacht offen, und noch viele andere Sehenswürdigkeiten."

„Ich komm gerne mit."„Du?"Hikari sah ihren Bruder verständnislos an. „Seit wann kommst du freiwillig mit shoppen, oder Sehenswürdigkeiten besichtigen?"„Seit heute, was dagegen?" „Ne, ganz und gar nicht, ich war nur so überrascht."„Gibt es in Hamamatsu auch Computerläden?"„Natürlich! Es gibt sogar ein Museum für Technik."„Cool, dann komm ich auch mit!"Die Freunde mussten lachen.

Izzy war ein richtiger PC Freak. Er hatte ständig einen Laptop dabei und interessierte sich für alles, was auch nur im entferntesten Sinne damit zu tun hatte. „Ich komm auch gerne mit."„Ich auch", sagten die Gebrüder Ishida und Takaishi. Auch Shinichi, Heiji und Ken ließen sich überreden mitzukommen.

Nur Jou und Daisuke wollten auf dem Campingplatz bleiben. (Davis wollte da bleiben, obwohl Kari gehen wollte! Welcher Tag ist heute? Der 3. August? Muss ich mir notieren: 18.November 2004 um 15. 13 nach deutscher Zeitrechnung.) Hikari freute sich innerlich. Sie würde endlich etwas mit TK und den anderen unternehmen können, ohne das Davis dabei wäre. „Gut, haben wir das also geklärt, wer kommt jetzt mit baden?"

Shinichi war schon dabei, seine Hose auszuziehen (unter der er natürlich eine Badehose an hatte!), während sich die anderen langsam erhoben. Und, er war auch schon am Wasser, als die anderen gerade mal begannen sich auszuziehen (sie hatten ihre Sachen alle schon unter! Nicht das ihr hier was falsches denkt!).

„Beeilt euch doch mal ein bisschen."„Du sollst nicht immer alles überstürzen! Am Ende kommen noch zwei Gangster daher und geben dir ein Gift, das dich schrumpfen lässt, und dann musst du dich als Conan Edogawa ausgeben und dich bei deiner Freundin ins Haus schmuggeln. Diese wird dich dieses mal aber nicht aufnehmen."

„Ran! So etwas passiert nur einmal im Leben. Außerdem, wieso sollten zwei Gangster mit Namen Gin und Wodka, die du ja sicherlich meintest, mir Gift einflößen, wenn ich nur schnell ins Wasser möchte? Und, außerdem sitzen die beiden schon längst hinter Schloss und Riegel!"„Schon längst?", mischte sich nun Heiji ein,

„Du meinst wohl er seit drei Monaten!"Shinichi grinste: „Ist das nicht schon lange her?"„Na ja, wie man es nimmt. Für die beiden Kerle ist es bestimmt sehr kurz, wenn man bedenkt, das sie ihr restliches Leben im Gefängnis zu verbringen haben. Für dich hingegen ist es ziemlich kurz, auch wenn man bedenken muss, dass du ja auch erst seit 3 Monaten und ein paar Tagen deinen alten Körper wieder hast."

„Könnt ihr jetzt aufhören euch gegenseitig Predigten zuzuschreien?", meinte Tai an Heiji gewandt, welcher ja noch bei den anderen stand. Dieser nickte nur etwas verwirrt über diese Unterbrechung und rannte dann Daisuke hinterher, welcher schon in Richtung Strand davon lief. Auch die anderen sprinteten jetzt los. Kurze Zeit später tobten sie im Wasser.

„Hallo Hikari."Kari blieb stehen und sah weiterhin den anderen zu, bis sie sich nach einer halben Minute umdrehte und TK gegenüber stand. „Hi Takeru. Ich freue mich schon auf heute Abend, du dich auch?"Unter Wasser ergriff sie seine Hand und machte eine halbe Drehung, TK tat es ihr gleich. „Ja. Es wird bestimmt Spaß machen."Sie standen so, das man nicht sehen konnte, das sie sich an den Händen angefasst hatten.

„Es wird bestimmt sehr lustig, weil Davis nämlich nicht mit ist. Endlich kann ich mal etwas machen, ohne das er in meiner Nähe ist in diesen Ferien."„Du warst doch erst gestern Abend ohne ihn unterwegs."„Stimmt auch wieder."Hikari ließ seine Hand los und tauchte ab. Wider tat TK es ihr gleich. Als er unter Wasser die Augen öffnete, sah er erst nur ein paar verschwommene Umrisse, doch dann sah er Hikari deutlicher. Er legte seine Hand um ihre Taille und zog sie zu sich heran.

Kari legte jetzt ihre Arme in den Nacken ihres Freundes und sie küssten sich, doch schon wenige Sekunden später ließen sie wieder von einander los, weil sie keine Luft mehr hatten. Sie tauchten wieder auf und bemerkten dann, dass Yamato ganz in ihrer nähe war und jetzt auf sie zugeschwommen kam. Er begann mit Wasser zu spritzen und TK und Kari spritzen zurück.

Im ersten Augenblick hatten sie gedacht, dass Matt sie durchschaut hatte, aber dem war nicht so. Er dachte, dass die Beiden beim tauchen aufeinander gestoßen waren. 15 Minuten später waren sie wieder am Strand versammelt. „Das war doch schön, oder?"Alle, ohne Ausnahme, stimmten sie Ken zu und gingen dann platschnaß, da sie ihre Handtücher vergessen hatten, zurück zum Zeltplatz.

Als sich alle abgetrocknet und umgezogen hatten, war es 16. 30. „Wir sollten bald losgehen. Soll ich Takagi und Miwako mal fragen, ob sie mitkommen wollen?"„Miwako? Das ist doch die Einsatzleiterin bei Erpressungsfällen, in Beika, oder? Ist die auch hier?"„Ja, sie ist Takagis Freundin."„Ach, hat er sie also bekommen, ja? Er war ja schon seit Ewigkeiten in sie verknallt", sagte Heiji.

Sora nickte. „Ja, frag sie mal. Ich komm mit."„Ich auch!"Ran hackte sich bei Shinichi ein und sah eifersüchtig zu Sora, was diese allerdings nicht bemerkte, da sie gerade in eine Diskussion mit Heiji, der sie ebenfalls begleitete verfallen war. Sora blieb vor einem großen Zelt stehen. „Haben die beide schon Kinder?"

Sora prustete los. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Sie sind erst seit 3 Monaten zusammen, um genau zu sein, seit der Aufklärung des Falls, mit Gin und Wodka, die dich in ein Kind verwandelt hatten." „Aha, und warum haben sie dann so ein großes Zelt? Das ist doch gar nicht ihr Zelt. Das Zelt hab ich mir von 'ner Freundin geborgt."„Ach so."„Sora? Bist du auch mal wieder da?", rief eine Stimme aus dem Zelt.

„Ja. Kommt mal raus. Ich hab hier jemanden mitgebracht, die ihr sehr gut kennen dürftet."Man hörte, dass sich in dem Zelt etwas bewegte und nach 2 bis 3 Minuten wurde der Reißverschluss geöffnet und ein Männerkopf erschien. „Na wenn das nicht Shinichi Kudo, Ran Mori und Heiji Hattori sind. Was macht ihr hier?"Inzwischen hatte sich Takagi, 2. Kommissar von Beika, aus dem Zelt erhoben und auch eine Frau mit schwarzen, fast schulterlangen Haaren hatte sich vor dem Zelt aufgerichtet.

* * *

please review!

Pani


	6. Part 6 Falscher Laden

Sorry, das dis sol lange gedauert hat, aber bin nich rein gekommen, konnte also auch nichts hochladen... SORRY!

* * *

Part 6

„Urlaub." Wie oft hatten sie das jetzt schon gesagt? Bestimmt schon 3 mal. „Wir wollten euch fragen, ob ihr mit nach Hamamatsu kommt." Abwartend sah Sora ihren Onkel und dessen Freundin an. „Heute?" Seine Nichte nickte. „Findet ihr das nicht ein bisschen Kurzfristig?"

Streng blickte Miwako die Jugendlichen an. „Schon, aber heute ist dort Nacht des Shoppens. Das ist nun mal nicht so oft." „Wo ihr Recht habt, habt ihr Recht." „Kommen sie nun mit?" „Na gut, weil ihr es seit. Können wir uns in 15 Minuten am Strand treffen?", fragte Miwako, während sie schon wieder halb im Zelt verschwunden war. „Ja, danke." „Gern geschehen." Takagi grinste, und folgte dann seiner Freundin ins innere des Zeltes. „Los, wir gehen zurück zu den anderen."

Sie gingen dieses mal etwas schneller, als auf dem Hinweg. „Und kommen sie mit?", war das erste was ihnen von den anderen entgegenkam. „Ja. Wir treffen uns in 10 Minuten unten am Strand." (5 Minuten waren schon um.) „Cool." 5 Minuten später: „Wo ist denn mein kleiner Rucksack hin?" „Du hast ihn auf dem Rücken Yolei!" „Ach so!" Alle lachten. „Mensch, ihr drei habt euch ja richtig herausgeputzt."

Tai warf staunende Blicke zu Ran, Sonoko und Hikari. „Was dagegen?" „Nein, ganz und gar nicht." Weitere 5 Minuten waren vergangen und am Strand warteten Tai, Matt, Izzy, Shinichi, Heiji, Ran, Sonoko, Ken, Yolei, TK, Kari und Sora auf Takagi und Miwako. Wenige Minuten später waren auch diese beiden eingetroffen. „Und auf geht's nach Hamamatsu!", rief Miyako.

Mit mittelmäßigem Tempo spazierten sie los in Richtung Stadt. Sie hatten die drei Kilometer schnell hinter sich gebracht und bogen nun um die letzte Biegung und blieben stehen. Vor ihnen breitete sich eine große Stadt aus. Am Wasser entlang sah man Läden, Cafés, Hotels und Restaurants. Es schlängelte sich ein Weg teilweise durch die oben genannten Häuser, und teilweise führte er auch direkt am Strand entlang.

Man erblickte viele Leute, die in einen Laden gingen, gerade wieder herauskamen, vor einem Schaufenster stehen blieben, oder langsam auf dem für Autos verbotenen Weg schlenderten. „Sonoko, hast du deinen Fotoapparat mit?" Ran blickte zu ihrer Freundin. „Natürlich." „Na dann, schieß mal los! Und mach mir ein Foto mit!", beschwichtigte Sora Sonoko.

Diese kramte ihre Tasche durch und fand endlich, wonach sie gesucht. Nachdem man ca. 7 mal ein ‚knips' gehört hatte, band sie sich den Fotoapparat ans Handgelenk und die ‚Reisegruppe' setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, bis Miwako irgendwann stehen blieb: „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir den ganzen Abend gemeinsam herum laufen sollen. Ich werde mit Takagi alleine ein wenig durch die Straßen schlendern, oder?"

Ihr Freund stimmte zu: „Einverstanden Miwa!", und an die Jugendlichen gewandt fuhr er fort, „Wann wollen wir uns wieder treffen?" „Wie wäre es mit um drei?" „Wie bitte? Ich hab mich wohl verhört Shinichi!" „Nein, ich glaube nicht, es sei denn sie haben ein Problem mit ihren Ohren Takagi. Ich wiederhole mich aber gerne noch mal. Wie wäre es mit um drei?" Frech sah der Schülerdetektiv aus Tokio den zweiten Kommissar seiner Stadt an.

„Über euch kann ich nicht bestimmen, aber Sora ist bitte um Punkt zwölf wieder hier!" „Aber Onkelchen! Ich bin inzwischen 19 Jahre alt! Da werde ich ja wohl noch bis um drei alleine rum laufen können! Zumal ich nicht einmal alleine bin! Tai und die anderen sind ja auch da!" „Kommt nicht in die Tüte! Du bist dann wieder da, wenn ..." „Lass sie doch Takagi. Sora hat Recht. Sie ist alt genug, um auf sich selbst aufzupassen."

„Aber ... Na gut! Ich glaube aber nicht, dass wir uns dann hier treffen werden. Miwa und ich werden nicht so lange hier bleiben. Wir sehen uns dann morgen früh wieder, aber macht nichts unüberlegtes, damit das klar ist!" Damit verschwanden Soras Tante und Onkel im ersten, sich bietendem Café. „So, dass wäre geregelt. Was machen wir jetzt?" Mit fragendem Blick sah Yamato den Rest der Truppe an. „Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn wir uns auch aufteilen, meint ihr nicht?"

Die anderen Stimmten Izzy zu. „Na, wer kommt mit in meine Shopping Gruppe?", fragte Taichi. „Ich bin dabei." „Ich auch." „Gut, dann sind wir schon zu dritt. Wer außer Sonoko und Izzy will noch mitkommen?" „Okay, überredet. Ich bin auch dabei." „Toll Matt. Und weitere? Sora, wie steht's mit dir?" „Einverstanden!" „Und der Rest? Kari, TK, Ran, Heiji, Shinichi, Ran, Yolei, Ken? Wollt ihr ´ne eigene Gruppe bilden?"

„Ich komm noch zu euch. Vielleicht lerne ich euch dann ein bisschen besser kennen." „Gut! Dann sind also Heiji, Sonoko, Matt, Izzy, Sora und ich in meiner Gruppe." „Okay, und Yolei, Ken, TK, Ran und Shinichi sind bei mir." „Einverstanden. Wollen wir uns noch mal treffen?" „Wie wäre es mit um eins in dem Café da vorne?" Ken deutete auf ein Café, über dem eine Lichterkette, die immer in allen verschiedenen Farben aufleuchtete. „Abgemacht! Um eins im, ähm, im ... Leuchtenden Café!" „Man, was dir immer für Bezeichnungen einfallen, Matt!" „Tja, Bruderherz. Ich versuche mich nicht um sonst als Sänger und Songwriter!" Die Gruppe verfiel in ein langanhaltenes lachen, und als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatten, verabschiedeten sie sich und gingen unterschiedlichen Weges.

Kaum waren Taichi und die anderen außer Sichtweite: „Ihr habt doch hoffentlich nichts dagegen, wenn wir uns zurückziehen und alleine etwas unternehmen, oder?" Mit einem bettelnden Blick sah Miyako ihre Freunde an. Diese lachten nur und nickten ihnen zu. Dann verschwanden Ken und seine Freundin im nächsten Laden. Ran musste sich leicht herunter beugen, um Kari etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Nachdem sie ausgesprochen hatte, lächelte ihre Freundin. „Was habt ihr denn so geheimes zu besprechen? Geht es etwa um mich?" „Oder um mich?", ergänzte TK. „Na ja, wie man es nimmt, nicht war Kari?" Ran grinste. „Eigentlich schon, aber eigentlich auch weniger."

Hikari erwiderte Rans grinsen und die beiden Jungs sahen ein bisschen schief aus der Wäsche. „Los, sagt schon. Worum ging es?" „Ach, nicht weiter wichtig", sagte Kari. „Man, jetzt sagt schon!" „Ist ja schon gut! Ran hat mir nur gerade mitgeteilt, dass sie und du nichts verpetzen." „Häh, und was soll das bedeuten?" Shinichi begriff immer noch nicht, was ja auch kein Wunder war, denn woher sollte er es denn wissen? Doch Kari sagte nichts weiter, sondern griff nach Takerus Hand.

Und endlich begriff Rans Freund. Er grinste, doch dann wurde sein Blick fragend und: „Dürfen die anderen nicht wissen, dass ihr zusammen seit?" „Wenn Tai das erfährt, dann gibt's Zoff, dass versprech ich dir. Sora hat mir gesagt, das er ihr mal erzählt hat, dass er nicht möchte, dass ich mich Ken, Cody oder TK zusammen kommen. Wendern mit Davis. Aber darauf habe ich echt keinen Bock!" „Aha. Aber es geht Tai doch gar nichts an, in wen du verliebt bist und in wen nicht, oder?"

„Tja, dass sieht er leider anders!" „Davon wusste ich ja gar nichts", kam TK dazwischen, „ich dachte dir ist es peinlich, mit mir zusammen zu sein." Empört sah Hikari ihren Freund an. „Wieso sollte es mir peinlich sein, mit dem tollsten Jungen der Welt zusammen zu sein!" „Na ja, ich dachte ..."

„Takeru! Ich liebe dich, dass hebe ich dir gestern Abend schon gesagt. Ich würde mit dir alles machen! Und, eins merke dir bitte: Du bist mir nicht peinlich! Ich hab nur Angst, dass Tai oder Davis uns auseinander reißen, denn wenn einer von den beiden sich mal was in den Kopf gesetzt hat, dann tut er dass auch!" Ein Räuspern von Shinichi unterbrach die beiden. „Ich unterbreche euch ja nur ungern, aber wir sind inzwischen bestimmt schon an zehn Läden vorbeigelaufen. Wollen wir nicht bald mal in irgendeinen rein gehen?" „Oh, ja. Sorry."

„Schon okay. Aber jetzt bitte nach rechts abbiegen!" „Ei, ei Käptain Ran!" TK salutierte, worauf er sich einen liebevollen stoß von Ran einholte. Die vier Freunde lachten los und öffneten die Tür zu dem Laden, der sich nun vor ihnen befand. Es roch nach Zigarette. Und hinter dem Tresen saß ein futzelieger Mann mit einer eiskalten Stimme: „Kann ich euch helfen?" „Nein danke. Wir sehen uns nur um." Der Mann verzog das Gesicht und nickte ihnen dann aber zu.

„Sag mal Ran, warum wolltest du hier rein? Willst du irgend jemanden umbringen? Oder brauchst du vielleicht ein Messer für die Küche?" Mit gespielten Misstrauen schaute Shinichi seine Freundin an. „Ich hab nicht drauf geachtet, was hier verkauft wird." „Kommt wir gehen." Kari steuerte auf die Tür zu und als sie diese gerade wieder öffnen wollte, stellte sich ihr ein breiter Mann in den Weg.

„Wollt ihr etwa hier weg, ohne etwas zu kaufen? Das gibt es bei uns nicht. Wer nichts kauft, der kommt auch nicht mehr heil raus. Der schwarze Kerl wollte nach Kari fassen, als sich TK ihm in den Weg stellte. „Ach, bist du der Bodygart von dem Weib da?" Takeru schlug dem Typen in den Bauch und Ran (macht Karate) machte es ihm nach. Dann verließen sie das Geschäft wieder.

* * *

Bitte reviewt! Danke, Pani 


End file.
